The King's Poison
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Godzilla is dead. UNGCC devises a plan to build a giant coffin to transport its corpse back for study. As the operation is underhand, the death brings out the wild in the kaiju as some come to pay their respects, but others come for blood.
1. Chapter 1

The King's Poison

It was like a tree falling in the woods, but this time the sound could be heard for miles away. The collapse of a massive trunk of weight, bounding like a hammer to bell, against the earth, enough to shake the ground of the nearby city. Windows broke and rocks fell, the unseeing eyes that witnessed the event had thought they had seen it before, just a simple earthquake. As the startled people came from under their shelters, their windows glared another fright for them. The mouth of valley between the two peaks of Mt. Gongen bulged with a tannish cloud of stacking dust. Though, they had to fear was not the cloud, but had made it. Under the dust was something that nobody thought would fall, Godzilla.

"He stopped." The voice lost against the glare of the monitor that it studied.

"No, there's something wrong. Infrared shows that Godzilla is down. Checking for other life forms in the vicinity." A different voice came from behind the glare of its own monitor, their eyes were never taught to leave, though mouth could. "No other heat images found."

"Could Junior be melting down as well?" The words were grim and shallow, words that could only belong to Commander Aso.

"The temperatures readings are lower than normal…I can't determine the problem from here, but its safe to say that Godzilla doesn't look like he will be moving anytime soon." The tone of the words were that of a kids, young and frail, but was wrapped in intelligence. "Nothing like this has ever happened to Godzilla in the past. We need to get down there as fast as we can, so that we can get some accurate readings and document this event. It may be the discover of a new virus." Kenich**i**Yamane continued.

Bracing eyes were captured by the image of a creature that had worked so hard to make fall and now they were baffled by how it happened.

"Maybe it's expended its nuclear reserves." Professor Fukazawa's monotone manner bounded through the room.

A strike of teeming fingers work quick found an answer for Kenich, "Readings are showing normal levels. Everything thing that we can monitor from here seem fine, though once we get up close we can study blood and tissue."

"What was Godzilla doing last? Maybe we can trace it to that?" Dr. Gondo spoke, now a permanent member of the kaijulogist team.

"Acts for the last month are listed: First Sighting: Adonoa Island seen for four days before leaving. Second Sighting, seen traveling in the Philippine Sea for the next twelve days, Third Sighting: Attacked a Nuclear Power Plant in Sendai twelve days after it was seen in the sea…." The listing operator was cut off.

"Wait, could the radiation that Godzilla absorbed poison him?" The Professor's words tangled in with the man's.

"It's possible with that fact that Junior's body has only started to get use to large amount of radiation, it could have been too much for his system and he collapsed from it." Kenchi pondered as if it was second nature to him.

"We only need to be concern as to when he is going to wake up." Commander Aso shifted harshly in his chair, as if was trying to sit on his doubts.

Another rush of words disgorged from their running mouths, though their rummaging sounds was stilled by the settle wimps of sucking tears.

'Don't worry…he's already dead." Miki had to speak through the knot that had tied around her throat for dreams had just died and she couldn't even catch them before they went out the window.

Weeks roamed around the casting news that had hit, Godzilla's dead body. Parades and celebrations were thrown in the honor of the dead king. Though, not everyone was celebrating, some of them were stressed and fixated on found out as to why it happened.

"Tissue seems soft, almost sponge like. It almost feels hollow underneath, like there is no muscle under its chest." Professor Fukazawa spoke, his words being clogged by the respirator on his white Haz-Mat suit.

His assistant for the last five years, Jiro Tanaka, took Giger-Counter readings. The crackle of that the hand held machine was dwindling. "This is really weird, the radiation is extremely low, but it shouldn't be, radiation levels should be high." His matted feet ice around Godzilla's bumpy and slick scales as moves the Giger-Counter around the edge of it. "The tissue over here looks like it has been scarred maybe." Jiro tips his foot the rough and tattered scales, as his weight presses the flesh vacuums down into a gloomy void, pulling Jiro along with the sinking scales.

"Jiro!" The Professor's yell was a mile behind his hand as it leaps for Jiro's dropping form, but it only hung empty over the gorge. " Oh Jiro."

Not even the diligent light from the sun could view into the digging darkness.

A scooping flash of light blooms over the site of the stilled Godzilla as Yoka Nakanishi, her camel colored suit held like a bandage to her frame, her heavily layered chin length hair was topped off by a matching camel colored hat snagged over head. A yellow band ringed her arm, in black letter it read, 'Press.'

Another strobing flare of shadowing light came from Yoka's camera; it was an elder model, one that still a light bulb to obtain a flash. Her fingers lanced around the steaming bulb and dropped it to the ground as she tittered another fresh bulb with her other hand. "Just smile some more for me, sleeping beauty."

"Mis' it's not safe for the press to be here. This is a restricted area and all personnel are required to wear a biohazard suit due to the possibility of radiation poisoning." The sentence lingered from behind Yoka.

"Then go get me one. This is just simply amazing. The last specimen of one of the most powerful species of monsters dead from unknown causes, and it doesn't even get a nice burial." Yoka smirked, her lips ceasing with wet red lipstick. "Let me ask you something, since you seem to be on the team. Do they plan on leaving Godzilla's body there? And couldn't that cause environmental problems?"

The stale air in the Haz-mat suit begun to sweat around Kenchi's head, it was the first time that he had ever found himself at the end of a question that wasn't about Godzilla. "We are preparing measures to deal with the situation, but I don't think that is any of the presses concern. Though, I would gladly fill you in on any details that you want to know about Godzilla, that doesn't involve this most recent incident."

"I am really only interested in what has happened to him. Are you sure there isn't anything that you can tell me?' Her peachy face boosts with a childish smile, like that of a schoolgirl's.

"I am sorry, but it's all confidential. To truthfully say anything, we are really unsure ourselves of how it happened, all we know is that it happened. Now, we have a dead monster on our hands and uncertain if it is even safe to move it. Though, I am very excited about this whole thing. Just imagine it, we can finally study Godzilla's body. This can be one of the biggest break throughs in history. I can't wait to see what we found." Kenchi's face pleased with enthusiasm as his eyes greeted the toppled carcass.

"About life without the threat of Godzilla?" Yoka took another quick shot with her camera.

"This time its for real. There isn't another one of his kind to take his place this time. Junior was the last one and in like many other kings, his reign ending in a few weeks. Now, we found out if man can live without a creature that saves them from monsters that can kill them all, but is still one that can."

"It's time that we start doing things for ourselves." Her peachy face was grim, almost haunting.

The loose dirt under their feet shifted involuntary, like the whole island of Japan was being choked. The cap of the mountain slipped with bounding rocks as the land wobbled.

"It looks like they've finally finished it." The young eyes of Kenchi geared over Godzilla's crumpled form and into the mouth of the valley that it had collapsed in.

Sheets of tank like treads ran under twin metallic gray box coverings that acted as feet. Wide, round hips warped over the treads, a square of blue riding through the top of them. A shape familiar to a nose of a plane, but aimed downward, buckled in the middle of the hips. A burly circle of metal formed a stomach for the machine, as a curving line of armor lead around the top of it, dawning a chest. Balling joints held the machine's odd coned shaped arms to the body, a pad of steel flowing over the shoulder joint for protection. Behind the robot's shoulders, a backpack of another pair of arms that expended to the sides of the first's set shoulder and sat a little higher, allowing them to be aimed at the same time as the other set. Crowning on its podium like neck, the oddly shape head dressed it. It's immense triangle, radiant yellow eyes, dressed above the protruding nose drill that framed the face, a slim, pointing fin adorned its metal skull.

It was the latest in G-type weaponry, one that was going to be in the field of killing Godzilla, but now its operations have changed. It's construction was started after the first model of Mogera was destroyed by Space Godzilla, though it wasn't entirely ruined, Star Falcon was salvaged and used as well as Mogera's arms and chest. Production time was cut in half due to the availability of parts, but wasn't finished enough to be able to be deployed during the world's worst crisis, when the oxygen destroyer took the form of a monster and Godzilla was at the peak of meltdown. U.N.G.C.C's hands were tired behind their backs and all they could do was watch. Though, it wasn't long before Mogera would see its first action.

Like a chasing dog, something large grumbled behind it. It laid dull in gray metal shell, stretching into the form of a rectangle. It ran over four hundred feet long and about two hundred feet tall, it was just a gray metal box, its inside hollow and sound, a lonely place to be, it was a coffin.

The lonesome near black coffin was dragged by Mogera's driving strength, the only thing that could the immense weight. Dust flutters like a flock of birds from the landscape as the tomb was scarped across it. Godzilla's loose weight jumbled from the passing Mogera 2 as it's treads seethed in the harden rocky land as it stopped in front of the dead monster.

"You have to leave, you shouldn't have witnessed this. The Containment Project isn't supposed to be viewed by non-personnel eyes." Kenchi's words shoved harder on Yoka, than his own hands did.

"Containment Project? Do you mean to tell me that UNGCC has built a robot and coffin to deal with Godzilla's death in this short period of time? Something doesn't seem right here." The radiant blast of illuminating light seared from Yoka's camera as she took picture of the monster-sized coffin.

"Secrets are our secretes." Kenchi roams from his mouth as security takes Yoka away, her hands busy to ready another bulb.

"And the press always founds them out."

The increasing whirl of cycling wind revolved over the scenery, as six Chinook helicopters baited in the air above. Each held a line of strength steel rope, the other end anchored to apart of Godzilla. A tug of hovering weight bounds on Godzilla's mass, shifting it a few feet above the ground. Loosen from Godzilla's mouth; a wash of seeping blood came out, tainting the land below. Godzilla's body was suspended in the air like a hollow marionette, floating lifeless over the open coffin. Releasing cables, stumbled Godzilla's body into the box, his fulfilling mass plugging up the darken space. A sinking lid closes again on the metal coffin, sealing Godzilla inside, persevering his body for the name of science and mankind.

"Finally, we will have all the time that we need to study Godzilla's cells and makeup, we will be able to learn all of his secrets and maybe found something that will benefit mankind greatly." Professor Fukazawa's words were as cold as a graveyard, even though he was happy about it all, he just didn't want to have to lose a life during it all.

"But what does this mean now that Godzilla is gone? What if monsters like King Ghidorah, Biollante, SpaceGodzilla and Destroyah come back? All of them existed and came to Japan, because of Godzilla. We viewed Godzilla as such a threat, but now it seems that he was more of a disobedient dog, that guarded his yard, but bite back his masters sometimes." The young, but brass psychic Meru Ozama gave her philosophy on Godzilla's death, her heart feeling that something is desperately wrong.

"It seems to me that humanity as a whole is in for some peace, since Godzilla seemed to be a beacon for violent monsters. After the first one was destroyed in 54, we were giving nearly thirty years to enjoy progress. Without the king of the jungle, they loose their way and just disappear into the mist." Dr. Gondo's words swirled around the falling air as the sun begin to set.

An Unrelenting pressure of a squealing howl soured the setting air. Low on the horizon, pairs of walking shadows stroll in the last of the glinting sun. One of them roamed on all fours, carrying a harden shell of protective armor on its back, another was humanoid, its brow large and bulbous, under the feet of the others laid a slender body, crawling on thousands of little legs, the last one flew above them and was as beautiful as a butterfly in the last minutes of the sun.

"Targets coming from the west, heading at about ten miles per hour. All positions await orders" It was the voice of the look out calling down the warning.

"MOGERA 2 armed for combat." The words almost lost against the stirring steel as Mogera turned towards the coming monsters. Koji Shinjo's eye seized against the marching shadows through the viewing port of the massive robot. After his experience with SpaceGodzilla, Shinjo knew that there was nothing else that he could do in life, but try his best to protect the citizens of Japan from giant monsters. Miki had taught him a lot about Godzilla and how he was needed and shouldn't be seen as a threat, but Shinjo believed that Godzilla shouldn't have all the credit.

Shinjo's fingers skipped down a lighted panel, turning the blue buttons to a glowing yellow. Mogera 2's four coned hands flowered reveling the four waiting Spiral Grenade Missiles.

"Wait, they are not our enemies. They are just here to mourn the death of Godzilla. Please allow them." The voice was almost too tiny to hear, barely above that of a squeak, but it held a certain divineness.

The four kaiju came against the sides of the Coffin gently, rubbing their hands and noses over it in a friendly fashion. Mogera 2's aim still tilted towards them, but was cushioned with curiosity.

As the sun final set, and the four monsters mourned the pass of their gently beast, Godzilla's death had finally sunk in.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why are they here? How did they know that Godzilla had died?" Commander Aso spoke, his mind lost at the sight of creatures that he saw as only capable of destruction actually having feelings.

"They're mourning Godzilla passing. Almost the same way we do with our dead." Meru yarned from her mouth.

"This is a first, we are seeing signs of monster physiology. This is something that we would have never expected. It's like watching zebras and wildebeest grieve the passing of a lion. Amazing." The wonder was taken out of Fukazawa's eyes and put into his words.

"Maybe their attacks will soon stop, now that their suppose leader is dead." Dr. Gondo spoke.

"No, I just see problems arising from this. Godzilla put fear into these creatures, a sense of order almost. Without that I see a lot of blood shed for the ones that want to attest for the opening as king." Kenchi's voice rubbed with concern, since he knew that his thoughts were always right.

Their eyes gazed on watching as the monsters surrounded the dead giant's coffin. The muddy brown heavily armored plated lumbering dinosaur mutant known as Anguris, pawed harmlessly against the side of the cold metal coffin. His moist muzzle snorted a cold, almost whispering whimper.

The lapping brown scales that clouded over the humanoid creature's body were woven loosely with large patches of matted orangish hair. Under dark rims, black eyes glossed with sorrow. A frowning grin was taken over by the creature's butting teeth that stuck over its lower lip. Sanda's gently, but firm hand swept over the top of the container that lead the dead monster.

Mothra's colorful hue of brilliant dyes that webbed through her embracing wings gave light to the dark day. Her form was faded, not as vivid as it once was years ago. Stress and strain had ravaged her body, from her time in space to laying her egg; Mothra's time was ticking away. But her next legacy had already taken form, a darken brown slender mass of bubbling muscle, Mothra's offspring.

Death was a large part of their lives, they knew too well. Many had fallen from other monsters, some fell against human weaponry, and others fall from tolling age on their massive bodies. All of them fought against another, they were never going to be united, until one of their own, that they showed great respect to, died before them. Though, their mourning could not contend against the one that cared the most.

They were subtle, but heavy tears, that dripped like the sands of time. The tears were soft, but hard at the same time. Her whimpers would go unheard. Her love wasn't lost and she still had her parents' love, but the one thing that she understood in the world, the one thing that she felt connected to had passed on, before she could see it one last time.

Miki Saegusa couldn't feel more than helpless against what befallen her as she sat atop the coffin that held her affection. All of her work with the senior Godzilla had finally paid off when Junior came into the picture, but now she didn't get the time that she needed to drive her point that not all monsters were evil. Miki was the only that could have controlled Godzilla and she knew that it would be an easy hand with Junior and then maybe from her learnings a new world could have been born with humans and kaijus living together without death and chaos, along with Junior that dream had died too.

"Your tears shouldn't be." It was a voice that came from under Miki's streaming tears. The fond words cradled the grieving Miki like a supportive mother.

A massing ball of golden glitter rummaged together, before the vaporous apparition formed into two, gentle, beautiful girls.

"Your tears don't have to be."

"What do you mean?" Miki whispered from her quivering lips.

"The dead don't have to stay. A spirit exists in Okinawa that can give a creature's life energy back. Though, it is a costly effort. The body has to be brought to the spirit. The priest that cares for the spirit has to pass judgment on the dead, if it will affect the balance of nature. The journey will be a harsh one and tempt the dead can bring unwelcome beings along. Though, the toll and hardships can bring the dead back." Against the darkness of Miki's sadness, the Cosmos spoke.

Belief dried Miki's tears, belief that she didn't have to cry for something that didn't have to be dead. She would cry no more, not until she could hear the pound of Godzilla's heart again.

The lumber of Haneda was still warm, burning with the heat of a dead monster. It was the turning point of the world, if not for the pilots of the Super-X 3, the earth's slate would have been cleared. The laughter and cheer that once was in the city was replaced by ash and smoke. Within the scar of death, there was room for life to grow.

Under the layer of still crisp cinders, something took form. From the flames and burning air, tender flesh and blood pieced themselves back together. A building skeleton filtered through the swirl of ash and mixing glittery dust like energy that dampened the air. Stubby feet bracketed to the ground, three long toes stapled with small-filed claws. They were planted on the bottom of stubby, short legs, nearly useless for walking proposes. Thick flesh sat upon the squatty legs, the compacted muscles outlined the stomach and chest, the front was adorned with a bulky plate of armor like coating, curving daggers of grayish bone scattered across it. Stretching thin membranes hung wide under a board pole of flesh, forming tow giant wings. A very triangular head rode above the body on a craning neck, the front of it was edged with a rigged beak as the back of it forked with three curving horns. Under a slight brow, two orange eyes peered with intensity. The creature's skin was rocky and clumpy, blacken like tar, a sight like it had been charred by severe fire. From the depths of Godzilla's violent power, Rodan had been reborn in the furnace of hell.

The watchful eyes of the field of stars mooned over the graveyard that had became of Mt. Gongen. Professor Fukazawa stood behind Kenchi as his eyes read within the sample of Godzilla's blood within the small, cramped tent.

"I found no wounds on the body that would suggest that this could be an attack, though with his abnormally high regeneration properties, it maybe be impossible to even know that a wound existed that could have dealt the killing blow."

"His blood seems a little thin, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. It could be something with his heart, but we won't know until we get into his body and explore it." Kenchi spoke with a quiet fondness.

"Maybe it's some sort of parasite."

Just a few feet away from the tent, Miki's body was battered by the frail wind that came up under her. Her thoughts were only about getting Godzilla to Okinawa, but it was a near impossible hindrance to do by herself and she knew whom she had to ask.

Koji Shinjo stood against the vista of the looming coffin and Mogera 2; he had come for the fresh night air, getting away from the confined space that was allowed to him in the cockpit of the giant robot.

"Shinjo, I have something very important to ask of you?"

"It's a tough time on everyone. It just seems right that you would need my help." Shinjo's eye never vaulted from the scene that he was bonded to.

"You know more than anyone that Godzilla is needed. That human beings need to learn to live alongside them, instead of killing them out right. We need to learn to share this earth and we will lose the war." Miki's pleads came to Shinjo's listening ears.

"What are you getting at, Miki?" Shinjo lowered his brow to Miki's simple face, tears were already glossing over her eyes.

"There's a way to bring Godzilla back to life." Miki's voice was like a fading vapor, hollow and swallow.

"You want to bring Godzilla back to life? You're insane!" Shinjo's lips curled and stretched, expressing more emotion to his words.

"You have to remember Shinjo, if it wasn't for Godzilla, you wouldn't be here today. None of us would, because SpaceGodzilla would have destroyed everything. Godzilla can never…"

Miki's words vanished into the erupting shoot of fire that spilt the midnight sky in two. It came out of nowhere, just like the silence that soon followed. Everyone knew what it was and why it was here. It was like a death in the wild, the smell of blood attracted the hunger.

A lofty silhouette of something massive scored on the night fallen horizon. The glow of the fire caressed against the monster's features, its body lumpy and fat. It was a gruesome sight; its form was like that of a ghost. Its legs and feet were a mash of mixing flesh, no true form to them. It's left arm was a broaden wrap of tissue, a coursing tentacle. It's other was just a knobby appendage with no shape to it. The creature's head was loose and vacant. It's eye sockets were droopy and baggy, there was only a veil of darkness that filled their walls, nothing behind it that would suggest that the creature even had eyes. Its mouth was nothing more than a entrenching chasm that hung lowly down in an almost permanent screaming manner. Though, this wasn't the only face the creature had, smaller versions pieced on its shoulder and on the side of its head, even minor faces were tormented on the creature's stomach. They were screaming in torment, like prisoners in a dudgeon. It was like a creature that was painted in the depths of hell, its flesh scorched horribly by the stinging fires. It was the Cthula.

Flaring yellow beamed from Mogera's eyes as the running electricity powered its systems. Gaining treads started to turn under the heavy mass of the robot.

"Well, Miki, it seems you get your wish."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the calm of a lake, the stillness that recessed in its place. Before they realized what they had just done. They were just a teardrop lost in the sea now.

"Shit, do you know what this means? We just stole a multi-million dollar piece of machinery, as well as a dinosaur monster's corpse that is highly radioactive. Tell you something we're screwed. Commander Aso is not going to let us just take this with ease." Sato's breath punched from his lips, paced with his pounding fist that packed against the wide counsel.

"Just calm down. If Miki is right, we could be saving millions. I believe in what she is saying; Godzilla is something that is needed in the world. There is a reason as to why he is always returning to us and to why he has saved us every time that we were unable to do it ourselves. Even if it means death for the three of us." Shinjo's voice sank like a floating log.

"I still don't know about risking everything for some dead dinosaur. I don't even see how this is going to be possible. The dead returning to life would be the end of the world as we know it and the fact us trying to return Godzilla back to life is even worse. We were trained to kill Godzilla, Shinjo." Sato's lingering conscious crept through the tired cockpit. Even though his voice sounds like he didn't want to be on this mission, he was one to never be left out of the excitement. " Where are we heading anyways?"

"Okinawa. Miki says that there is some sort of deity that can bring the dead back to life. Which I'm not sure if we are going to make it or not. There are plenty of people and things that wouldn't mind having Godzilla's corpse right now." Shinjo's eyes conveyed with grimness, the grimness that was soon to take place.

It was like a dragging wind that was being scraped against the walls of a bellowing cave. A shiver of hatred rumbled through its ticking body as its eyes lumbered over the four monsters that mourned the lost of their world. It was something deep in its programming, something that was being feed to the focusing AI that had been installed in this new line of G-type weaponry, the first of its kind. Without the risk of human life or even the slow paced decision making of the limited mind of a human pilot, it was able to be open to its full capabilities. The devil behind its AI had pushed it for the simple reasoning that the human mind has sympathy, which could play into a fight or that it could be changed by an outside interference. This time any kaiju that it came across was going to feel its brutality, its emotionless slaughter.

There was a trail of loneness and bitterness as their prince was dragged away. Again their world was disrupted by the works of the smaller beings. They weren't even allowed to finish their mourning before the metal monster took him away. Now another one had come, one that stole image of their dead king and disgraced it by being made with the intentions of death. It was a mock of pride and loathing, to fall against something that was fashioned to look the same as itself. They wouldn't allow it to kill them or to take away the body of their prince.

It was like a hungry vulture as its thrusters chilled and its massive feet roosting on the bobbing shell of Anguris. A basis of compacting steel squeezed Anguris's backing muscles as the massive machine resting on top of it. Mechagodzilla's bright yellow eyes glared in the midnight air, before its mouth snapped with a systematic roar. The machine's hefty Plasma Cannons shifted their views to the startling Sanda, rounding pumps of plasma energy surged through the four barrels. Each needle of thrusting azure energy slivered into the budding skin of Sanda; cropping a field of smoking holes, flesh being dripped away by the lighting embers stuffed in its body. Fingers snapped like breaking stocks against the fleet of whirling bolts of plasma, only leaving smoldering stubs. Like a teardrop hitting the ground, Sanda's jaw lumped out a sorrowful last grunt before its body belted to the earth, most of its flesh still on fire.

Walking eyes stood still in shock as they saw their friend laid in a heap of messy flesh and flames. Ribbons of golden mystical energy twirled from Mothra's standing antenna. Like a defending gladiator, Mechagodzilla raised its massive arm, rendering the face of the shield against the coming beams. The swinging shield came above Mothra's head, before it crashed down bluntly to the back of the giant moth's skull. A spiral of force and mass rode Mothra's body to the ground, clouding dust spraying from underneath its wings. Its bountiful gem like eyes gleaming helplessly at the small, dotted eyes of its brood, their faces nearly touching. It was a voiceless emotion that came between; they knew what each other was thinking. Nothing could come between their bond at that moment.

A seizing metal anchor that came down as Mechagodzilla's foot severed their view from each other, as the armored heel of the machine peeled into the top of Mothra's head. A steamy hiss peered from Mechagodzilla's jarring mouth, even though it came from a robot, its still held some emotion to it. The four-slender barrels of the plasma cannons tickled against the tiny furs that lined Mothra's back. Needling pieces of plasma energy punctured through the hairy flesh, spouting pumping greenish yellow fluid through the dying tissue. Sweaty pulps of gathered blood spouted against Mechagodzilla's diamond coated armor chest. It was like fresh meat to a burning grill.

Grief and anguish was anchored in the air as a mother's lost was felt. The young Mothra crept with haggard movements as its hard mandibles string out a sweep of sorrow, it was the last one that its mother would hear. Denting metal sunk into fur and bone in an assault of green and yellow liquid as Mechagodzilla's heel finally depressed through Mothra's head. Mothra's daughter nuzzled against the remaining mouth of its mother, the top of its head now just a mush of flatten greenish material.

A skirt of air bounded from Anguris's feet as it leaped from the safety of the ground and let the shoulder of its canopy drag gutters across Mechagodzilla's massive shoulder. Even though it had seen Mechagodzilla kill its friends so easily and with no remorse, Anguris had to fight. A roar that ate away the calmness of the searing landscape belted from Anguris's lapping jaws. Anguris galloped with dashing feet; there was a need to fulfill the primitive anger that festered within Anguris now. Another brush of air came under Anguris as it boosted itself through the air. Like a swinging club, Anguris's spiked covered form was meet by the blocking shield like arms of Mechagodzilla as they closed together to guard itself from the attack. Anguris folded hard against the ground, its bone bruised as they were crushed with solid impact against the heavy metal. A skirting arrow skimmed from Mechagodzilla's leg, the diamond lined cable twirling around Anguris's unprotected neck.

The production of life was stopped from Anguris's lungs, stuck in the twist of its throat. Its muscles struggled to stay afloat as the darkness filled its head. Drifts of thickening foam gurgled along Anguris's curling lips. The tapering tangle of the steel cable slipped into the thicket of flesh that ringed Anguris's throat, the crimson blood that surfaced made it easier for the wire to slide in easier. Anguris's paw raised and flexed with a skulking movement as it reached for Mechagodzilla, in an attempt to stop its brutally during a sadden time like this, for the disgrace of their friend. A churn of blood seeped from its nostrils, before its sagging chin wrinkled against the ground.

The wire retracted from its nested place around Anguris's neck. The once peaceful funnel had become a massacre. Flames and blood were soon becoming one with the hazing black smoke that floated away like releasing balloons. Many more had joined their friend in his death. Belting, boiling vapors melted away from the weathered boosters that adorned Mechagodzilla's ankles and back as the massive machine left the ground behind. The air became like a whirlwind, pools of blood and bits of flesh bellowed off the ground, like a pair of blowing dresses. The scuttle of rushing winds swelled under the Mothra larva's form, bending its shape into a upside down U as it was hurtled away from its dead mother. The sun beginning its rise as the tear started to come down.

"Reports are coming in now that the grouping of monsters have been eliminated and Mechagodzilla-IInd is now on its extra objective." The voice was read off a clipboard.

"I want both Mogera 2 and Godzilla's body to be returned in good condition. It's a shame that we have to pit both our own weapons against each other, but this situation is of high priority. Even, if we lose Mechagodzilla and Mogera, it would be a devastating blow to lose something we have worked so hard to obtain. With Godzilla's body, we can unlock secrets. We can learn the reasons why it has beaten everything that has ever been designed to kill it and how the species has managed to reemerge after one is killed. With its corpse in my grasp, I can regain my pride, knowing the fact that it is finally dead." The words came like a breath of freezing vapor that streamed from behind Commander Aso's teeth.

"With Godzilla out of the way, Japan can finally return to a more normal way of life. We will be able to handle any of the other monsters that may appear. I am just thinking that Godzilla may never leave us, that he is in fact the curse of Japan. He will haunt us for millenniums until humanity can learn that some things are not suppose to stick our noses into like some loathsome dog digging through the trash. As Japanese we can finally get some respect." The words were spoken from a more bitter form of Professor Fukazawa.

The drought of fight in Aso was lifted; it was finally beginning to rain. "I have lived through three different Godzillas. Each one has caused me the same kind of trouble, first taking away by parents' home and money, forcing us to survive on the street like a pack of dirty dogs, the second has belittled my reputation as a commander, killing my men and destroying my best weapons, becoming my greatest enemy that was able to undone all of my finest strategies, it once he was dead another took his place and passed on without any warning. I will make sure that not another Godzilla is born."

A serrated ribbon of tortured and riveting fire smoldered in the dawning sky. The darkening clouds that swirled with puffing darkness were set aflame by the sparkling flames that flew through the air by their own grace. It was like an engaging ball of living fire, it could only compared to the flames of the sun. It had been reborn only by the blaze of a dying king. The creature's skin was rocky and clumpy, blacken like tar, a sight like it had been charred by severe fire. It had become stronger; it had to if it was going to found its little brother.

The heavy dirt begun to lift and float in the massing pools of blood that came from the litter of dead bodies that had mounded in the valley of Mt. Gongen. The pump of blood was still flowing, like a broken pipe, fur and flesh had become sticky and messy with babble of blood. Like a riding glider, the burning tissue of flesh swooped overhead. The swab of tender heat drawing against their soft flesh, rubbing the flames that sparked on their bodies. Like the pedals of a flower wilting under the heat of the sun, their forms were engulfed by the wicked flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days had crept on like drips of water from a temptress facet. They had traveled far, already arriving in the outskirts of Hiroshma. The air had grown decayed and lacking of moisture, a falling fog of humidity staling in the small cockpit of the blistering machine. They carried death with them and death followed them. It would be soon that more would found out what they're trying to do and do their best to stop them. Their heads were filled with drought, they were beyond thought, all that was left was focus; focus for what the future was going to hold.

"I can still feel his heartbeat, like that of a mother and her child." Her voice was shallow and wet as Miki spoke, her head heavy with grief.

"I understand your loss. You were close to the little one, weren't you?" Shinjo came out calm and comforting.

"I saw something different in Junior that wasn't in Godzilla. He was lacking the anger that Godzilla had, he was just a child that wanted to play. He was naive and young, didn't know the horrors of the world, though Destroyah made him think differently about that. Junior could still be taught, to learn that this world wasn't bad and that humanity could leave with him and the other monsters as long as they didn't enter in their cities. If Junior was still alive, I could have taught that to him and he could have spread it to the other monsters and a new world would have been born, one were monsters and man lived together and shared the same land without bloodshed."

"I felt the same about Junior. When I first met him on Birth Island, I could sense that he wasn't going to fellow the path of his elders, that he was the one to break that curse. He also seemed to calm Godzilla down; his attacks nearly stopped after he destroyed Mechagodzilla and claimed Junior as his own. G-Force was concerned that with this new behavior and had started plans of containing the two for study." Shinjo's eyes blanked and his mouth came out dry.

"I am to blame. I was the one that sent Junior off his course when he was trying to just go back home. I sent him to fight Destroyah that lead to him being killed and then being resurrected by his father's energy that caused a shock in his system that lead to his final death. That's way nothing will stop me from bringing him back to life."

The sailing darkness of the cockpit compacted the space as Miki and Shinjo sat in the back of it, distance from the movement of the giant machine that they were in. Sato separated himself from their musings as he tested himself at piloting the robot alone.

"It seems that something is going on up ahead. Shinjo, it looks like our old friends have come to give us a proper greeting." Sato's face grained with a smirk as he leaned his head back.

A blister of torturing fire twisted against MOGERA 2's protruding chest, popping the metal shell with a sharp sound as the tank shell exploded against it. It was the only one that came sailing through the air, as it was only meant as a warning. The horizon rose with a count of Type-90 mobile tanks and the air clouded with a shiver of several UH-1B Huey helicopters. MOGERA 2's ranking stature jumbled forward slightly, tempting against the massing line of defense of their former allies.

Wiping swings of pleating buffing air upswept against MOGERA 2's morning cockpit view window as a nearing helicopter dazzled in the blocking light. It glided like the ease of a child's kite, shifting with the grace of the updrafts of wind. A swinging door of the helicopter swept back with a reveling space, in the middle came a hued form of standing white. Each limb was clasped in a gripping white plastic armor, drizzled with molded muscles, but something soft and familiar was held behind it. Its face was reflected by a thick layer of protective glass, though a shimmer of the being's eyes could still be seen under it.

Unbuckling metal shackled against the quiet, empty feeling cockpit of MOGERA 2 as Sato undid his harness. His creasing muscles stretched as he got up, Shinjo and Miki gave no notice to his certain movements as their eyes were rolled to the deterring sight in front of them. Tightening skin braced against Sato's expressing fingers as he reached for his holstered 9mm VP-70 handgun. Like a lassoing rope, Sato's finger braced against the hot trigger as he lifted the gun from its caring leather pouch. The plastic barrel dressed against unpressing flesh as it was tensed against Shinjo's temple.

"This has gone far enough."

A larger world always lives in the smallest of spaces of life as Dr. Fukazawa pulls his eye away from the eyepiece of the microscope that held a sample of Godzilla's blood under its watch. Even though he relaxed from the view of the microscope, Dr.Fukazawa's body was still humped over it, his form trained in deep thought. Blood contained cells and cells contained life, but there something else in Godzilla's, something that shouldn't be there.

A breath of coffee dropped under the Professor's nose as the caring and attentive Dr. Gondo brought him a fresh cup. "I thought that you might need this."

"Ah, thank you." His hands gently cradle the cup as he holds it firmly in his hand, letting the air cool it before it hits his lips. "There is something else there."

"What?" Gondo questioned softly.

"In the cells there is something else there, something that I've never seen before. It appears to be some sort of agent that kills off Godzilla's natural occurring cells and takes them over, reproducing its numbers. It's almost like a virus, but doesn't share the same characteristics. It's alive, each one contains a cell membrane, and they all act with a collective mind; they work like a colony of insects, fast and swift. The only thing is they are slow against Godzilla defenses, so it is taking them some time to take over each individual cell."

'So, you are saying that Godzilla could have been killed by some sort of new virus?" Gondo washed down her thoughts with a tender sip of coffee, before she turned her eyes towards Professor Fukazawa.

"I am saying that it appears that Godzilla has another living organism in him."

"I can't let this go on anymore. Please return Godzilla's body back to UNGCC's headquarters or I'll be forced to fire." Sato's words stood no ground against the gun that he pointed to Shinjo's head; his point had already been made.

"I see. I always felt that you didn't really know the cause behind this." Shinjo glanced the words off the cockpit window, unable to even turn his head towards his captor.

"You can hurt millions, if you try to succeed. Even if you are unable to resurrect Godzilla, his body could spread disease, infecting all of Japan. I'm sorry, Miki. But my job is to eliminate the threats of 'Kaiju' and ensure the protection of humanity. Junior will be missed." Sato's voice cracked and break apart with emotion, stirring abnormally as he talked like he didn't know how to express his feelings generally.

"Meru…. stop this." Miki meekly moved her lips, her face displaying a vengeance of sadness.

"I knew that I couldn't best a powerful physic like you, Miki. It's too bad that we didn't see eye to eye in our work. We're friends, but we fight the different fight. You do your best to preserve the monster kind, where I see it fitting for humans to fight against the ones that so easily slaughter us. I know you have a duty to your work. But just like you, I have a mission to do and just like you, I will do whatever I have to get the mission done. I was going to co-pilot on the MOGERA 2, but since you have stolen it for your own use, I was appointed to being in charge over the other mecha program." Sato's voice edged with odd tones as Meru spoke through him. His body still tall and tight, the barrel of the gun less firm against Shinjo's head, but still pointing.

"The Mechagodzilla program…" Shinjo whispered out the vapors.

"Yes, the Mechagodzilla program. A machine that is so deadly, that no human was going to pilot it to interfere with its programmed killing. It was a mecha destined to defeat all of monsters without guilt. I'm sorry; Miki, but I had no choice. I had to have some way of getting the coffin back."

The stumbling black clouds that tucked in the late afternoon sky shivered with rain. With the leaking shadows jacketing over the field, an opening wind gusted from underneath them. Amidst the clustering of rain clouds, blossoms of flaring redish orange light fluttered and dispersed over the paging wave of dark clouds as they swirled around in a smoky mass. Splitting wounds fissured from the black clouds, as a lancing swirl of dazzling orange and red Uranium plasma heated sliced through them. The sticking straight beam of molting energy sizzled its arch against the ground, boiling through the layers of the land before it came down upon the covering armor of the line of Type-90 tanks. The packed deep green armor of the row of tanks oozed into a runny liquid of beaded metal as it slowly filled the ditch that the tanks sat in with a pool of their own gooey bodies. A uprising shrill squawk swept from Rodan's rigged beak, as its clumpy, rocky, heavily armored body of flesh swooped in low under the shade of the falling rain.

The turmoil of drowning winds caused Meru's helicopter to be picked up in its up drifts, bending its rotor blades with their push. The thrust of punching air came hard against Meru's armored form as she stood in front of the open door. Her stable legs were taken from underneath her, knocking her to the back of the helicopter's cabin. With a mustering strength, she heaved her arms against the door and rolled it shut.

"Get us to a safe distance, we will let Mechagodzilla handle the rest." Meru hasted her words out, she knew that it was a safe place for them anymore and there was nothing more she could do. Her thoughts came to her like a book of time. She remembered when she first met Miki and how they were so much alike, though where still very opposite. How Miki was only apart of UNGGC to help Godzilla and Junior and herself being there to save lives from attacks made by such monsters. Meru knew that it was only a matter of time that their paths would branch off so severally that they would met in a situation like this.

Like the swings of a pendulum, MOGERA 2's eye ticked back and worth, watching with a staining interest to Rodan's intimidating movements. Struggling muscles came through Rodan's wings as it lined up its impressive mass in the easy air. A streaking distasteful rumble broke out from Rodan's beak as its armored body came flying down. Husky flesh pounded with the speed of super sonic winds against MOGERA 2's stature formed, heavily weighted down, as Rodan swept its frame against the machine. Crumbling flesh wilted against the metal structure, Rodan's bulk had been increased and more resilient, but not enough to withstand against MOGERA 2's durability. The UNGCC built robot stood silent, its nerve center choosing their best strategy to attack. The winds were scored with a peel of rotating speed as MOGERA's drill nose wound with its blistering metal. The sinking drill floated into the charred, gravel flesh of Rodan's neck, grinding against the thick coating of armor, before a babble of brownish green blood was sucked out of the wound. Rodan craned its neck with jumble movements, jarring it free from the screwing adornment. MOGERA 2's drill nose came loose from Rodan's husking skin; its form obscured in Rodan's blood, vapors of burning material sizzled from its super heated temperature.

"Why is it attacking us?" Shinjo splattered out of his mouth as he piloted MOGERA alone.

"Rodan has returned…but how?" Miki's eyes narrowed like they were filled with heavy strain, her brow lowered and wrinkled as her thoughts came down to weigh on her brain. "Its after Godzilla, it still thinks of Junior as its little brother. It's attacking us, because it thinks we killed junior."

The charred winged monster boosted in the air, sweeping across the open field with ease, its sonic wings lifting and pitching the abandoned military hardware that still filled the muddy ground. Rodan came closer to the ground, before turning its body upright to a standing position. With a bellowing cushion, Rodan's talons seeped into the soft ground, erecting its body to its full height. Taking breathes of vile, powerful energy soured Rodan's mouth, turning it into a paste of brightly orange and red.

"Fire the M-Capsules!" With much leader in him, Shinjo shouted the command.

From behind MOGERA 2's head, a small compartment open on the backing of the extra set of arms. Thrusting rockets carried the small white tube through the air, lumping at an angle as it soared over Rodan's body. A score of flames searched from the exploding tube, but as they were lost to the darkest, a sparkle of golden glitter emerged. It collected into a flickering mass, forming a dense cloud around Rodan. The swirling cloud churned over Rodan's figure, like a spinning wall. A rising wave broke from Rodan's crested, hard beak, spilling out as a straight course of laced orange energy. The wade of power was disrupted by the barrier of reflecting scales, tearing the beam into a score of mirroring bits of energy that bounced from each scale until it returned back to its vendor. Rodan's body was seized with its own power, belting horribly against Rodan's solid hide, forcing the creature to bend and move its body to rid itself of the flexing pain.

"It seems that project to recreate Mothra's reflecting scales was a success. Now, its time to finish this!"

A gauntlet of spewing yellow plasma energy filtered from MOGERA 2's eyes. The hitting globs of energy separated into hundreds of seeking bolts of plasma energy as they connected with the reflecting barrier. The racing particles of echoing energy sizzled against Rodan's tough plastered chest, seeping under the wounded monster's armored hide and muscles and violating its nervous system.

Opening locks fixed MOGERA 2's set of four coned-shaped hands into parted halves, providing a glimmer of the rotating vigorous missiles that they held.

"Spiral Grenade Missiles, Fire!" Shinjo readied his finger for the trigger as a screening flash of shading light encompassed Shinjo's eyes, pulling his fingers away from the lever and to his burning eyes.

The sporadic burst of azure, turned with swirls of white, energy molded into a path of streaming power. The surge of piercing energy scolded across the ridge air before being diced into thousands of reflecting bits by the mirroring particles that surrounded Rodan. The scales grasped with overloading energy as it came to heavy for them to reflect the power wave. The area was soon filled with the pushing explosion that erupted from mixing beam. Sprouting flames and smoke shook with building actions as they swept up from the dispersing detonation. Dripping stature flooded Rodan's figure as it waded against the residing pain. It's warped body tilted to the ground, compressing the muddy dirt with its shadowing body. The clouds squeezed with drizzle of dozes of arresting bolts of stunning artificial lighting as Rodan's body laid on the several of M6000 Thunder Control mines. The clouded sky was illuminated with streaking buds of flaring light as Rodan's mass sinks and molts into the pounds of mud and dirt.

As Shinjo and Miki's eyes cleared, a steamy hiss peeled off in the air, as the blocky head of Mechagodzilla crept up alongside MOGERA's face, greeting its brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It the coo of the mud as it slipped with an anchoring mass of dipping flesh above it as Rodan's halting body rested on top of it. A leak of brownish green blood saturated into the muddy tomb that Rodan had been placed in. The clap of sounding thunder snapped through the synapses of the nerving clouds that shuddered down their cascading weight of acclimated water. Rodan's crusted beak was slippery with the fall of rain as it laid open, a whistle of breath coming from it as the shifting mud begin to plug its mouth.

Hammering claws trenched into the futile ground, as Mechagodzilla systematically lifted each of its feet. Tanking clanks of moving steel bounded louder than the snapping thunderclaps as Mechagodzilla treaded. It was given easy movements with its odd shaped body; it prodded past MOGERA 2's sentry position, not even giving another glace. The sear of the yellow glow of the robot's wicked eyes grew to the fault of Rodan, its first target.

A tittering mechanical growl brimmed from Mechagodzilla's hinged jaw as its snaking neck jerked it downward to the view of the tattered Rodan. Its teeth bore with a sinister smirk, snapping with rubbing sparks as they opened to expel an emotionless howl. Mechagodzilla's foot raised up and with release, it plunged against Rodan's covered ribcage, vulgarly twisting flesh and bone. Rodan's withered head didn't even succumb to the pain, instead a flow of inky blood fled from it's jaws. Like a predator claiming its kill, Mechagodzilla's body erected itself to the ceiling of the sky, its slender long neck reaching like an open hand to the heavens as a streaking fork of glaring filled lighting came from the darken sky, blazing against Mechagodzilla's gapping face, giving a shadowy shimmer to the machine's dull metal hull.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" Miki's attention was horrible focused on Mechagodzilla, it was just a machine, but there was something about it that made her feel unsafe and frightened by it.

"Because Mechagodzilla II-ND's main objective is kill any monster that is currently being targeted. It won't stop until it has reached that objective." Shinjo spelled for Miki's unknowing information about what goes on behind the scenes at UNGCC's mecha research.

"What is Mechagodzilla doing out there?" The words were soaked with grogginess and a dazed tone as Sato awoken from his sleep. His mind and body were completely drained after Meru severed her connection with him aberrantly, causing him to fall into a mild coma.

"Sato, I need your help." Shinjo said as he took control of the situation.

Breaching metal opened as MOGERA 2's set of four coned-shaped hands parted into halves, revealing the four Spiral Grenade Missiles that they carried. The cross bred missiles soured the air around them as took their last breathes before converting into a massive cloud of showery flames and smoldering embers, engorging the already smoke saturated area. As the hues of scorching vapors parted their curtains to expose only the gloom behind it.

Thrusting springs of shoving rockets propelled Mechagodzilla above the watch of MOGERA 2's anticipating observation. Like a gargoyle perching itself on the side of a ledge, Mechagodzilla hovered in a hushed tone, watching MOGERA 2's wondering movements. Its aim wasn't the piloting machine; it had orders not to harm it, it was there for something else. Throwing cables tipped with clawed hands discharged from Mechagodzilla's hips and massive sentry arms. Like a net of grappling wires, they anchored themselves into the plated sides of the oversized coffin. Retracting strength wrenched against the immobile casket, shuddering MOGERA 2's bulky load.

"Shit, it's latched on to Godzilla and is trying to pull the bastard free." The steps of words walked out from Sato's mouth, his nervous tone taken a hold of him.

A hobble of turning treads shuttled from under MOGERA 2's feet, ditching its heavy weight into the harder sediment of the ground. Unvaulting muscle intensified as the human piloted robot trembled with building speed as it was held in place. Bows of moving metal hurdled into a slope, the robotic tank's share of mass leaning backwards, nearly pulling its treads off the ground.

"We have to put an end to this, or it's going to tear the coffin apart." Sato spattered.

"I have an idea." Like bark being scraped off a tree, Shinjo spoke.

A timid flash of flaring flames zipped from MOGERA's open hands, its extra set of arms turned behind its back, aimed against the hovering Mechagodzilla. A rumbling mix of spilling and spreading flames exhausted in the exposing air as the missiles swelled against Mechagodzilla's buffered chest. Severing connections faltered in Mechagodzilla's systems as the damage began to register with the AI controlled machine, it hurtled to the wide soil below. A swamp of wet and dry mud pumped from the ground as Mechagodzilla shoved into it.

"Good, now its time to get out of here, before it gets back up" Shinjo worded through his breathless lips.

Leaving parts came as the giant coffin housing the dead corpse of Godzilla was carted away against its burial will. A bruising chin laid in the hurtled mud, Mechagodzilla's face staring uninterested and unreadable. A coil of shooting metal unchained from Mechagodzilla's head as its ached fin adornment on top of its head departed with a loose spin of diamond-lined cable. The scheming wire fluttered low to the ground, its speed nearly matching that of the pulling away coffin. The metal husk of the coffin came into the fin's piercing eyes as it came closer to it. The bitter pound of digging metal secured itself as the fin adornment found a target. A hollow smack of wetness came from the impact, the anchor attaching itself to something that it wasn't supposed to. A squealing bite of pain spread from the tiny Mothra larva as the fin hook imbedded itself in the creature's cheek. A seep of yellowish green blood jerked from the larva's face as the metal blade scored its flesh. It was a sacrifice the godly creature was willing to accept to preserve its beliefs. It had come to do just that, to make sure what it believed in was not affected by closed and corrupt minds.

"Mothra came to protect us…" Miki couldn't even whisper the air that filled her lungs; she started to realize how much everyone was willing to sacrifice for Godzilla.

Mechagodzilla's initial programming stepped in as its main target had already escaped its perimeters, Thrashing flames like that of churning water lipped from the box like thrusters that lined Mechagodzilla's ankles as it came back to its feet. Mothra struggled on the entrenched anchor like a worm on a fishing line, squirming with wild shoves of its body. With a simple rise of the robot's chin, the pulling line tense on Mothra's flesh as it gripped her body upward. A spin of retracting wire curled into Mechagodzilla cranial helm, the simple mass of Mothra wiggling at the razor's edge of Mechagodzilla's jaws. A change of azure energy filled Mechagodzilla's drained mouth as Mothra's thrashed in its grasp. Sloshing, unstable blue energy pitched from the robot's throat as it developed into a sheer beam of raw power. Gentle, damp spongy flesh was sliced in half as the lance of shading blue energy blazed through Mothra's young body as it was pitched with the line of the beam. A smoldering nest of creeping smoke and weeping blood bundled on the land, only the morsels of tattered ailing brown could identify the creature as the larva of Mothra. It was too young to have felt this much pain, but that was its purpose, it was there to assure that others could live happily even if it had to die, because of that. It was assumed that the creature wouldn't even be able to live through the night.

Its target was no more, not even a threat to its shadow anymore. Mechagodzilla's programming automatically switched back to its other objective, it would track them down no matter where they went, its intelligence was already figuring out that there had been to many interferences, that there would be no more interruptions until it was in Godzilla's corpse was in its grasps.

"Mothra's dead…" A hushing silence came from Miki's lips.

Blinking with dissolving points of golden light swirled about, a vision that Miki was slowly getting use to.

"We are always here to protect you." The voice of Cosmos came into the form of two doll-sized twins, clad in pinkish red dresses that could never be designed by the eyes of a human.

'What about Mothra? It fought Mechagodzilla for us, so we could escape. It wasn't even fully grown yet and now it's dead." Miki harped her cords with sorrow.

"It may be young, but its will is strong. It will survive. Mothra knew what she was doing and why she was doing it. She knew that it was important that you reach Okinawa by all means. Mothra may view Godzilla as a threat to herself and humanity, but she knows that he is needed. Godzilla is a power in the world that is feared and needed; he was something that kept a balance to everything. Without that power being distributed, the balance is lost." The musical voices came their own elegance as the Cosmos spoke.

"I want to know more about this spirit in Okinawa that can grant life again to the dead." Miki questioned, her mind still hanging on a creature that she never heard of existing in this world.

"It's a deity, much like Mothra. It was made by the Azumi Royal Family's high guards and priest in order to fully protect the family after one of the chosen sons was killed by an unknown demon. Within its vast powers, its was shown that it has the ability to resurrect those that are dead." The twin's voices came out like the stoking of a violin.

"Will it resurrect anybody? The young psychic wondered, knowing that there had to be something else to this fairy tale.

"The keeper of the song and high priest will have to pass judgment on the subject. For outsiders of the Royal family to see their god is a mortal sin. Their subject most be pure for them to resurrect and most also be able to aid in some way the Royal Family. They will know even before we arrive."

The sink of bumping waves whittled against the sloping sandy beaches. They reached the coast; there was no more land for them to travel on. They were at their last step before their final destination.

"It looks like the easy part is over and all that is left is the hard part." Sato squeezed from his breath as he watched the open ocean from the cockpit.

"Ready the rocket thrusters." Shinjo imputed harshly.

"We still don't know if they will lift this much weight. MOGERA 2 was never intended for flight like the first one was, this MOGERA was meant to be a land attack machine. Plus, the fact that we have an extra hundred and ten tons connected to us." The words rushed like flames from Sato's panicking mouth.

A beat of something dripping sounded from behind MOGERA 2's figure. Globs of greenish yellow liquid beaded together before slipping to the earth below, forming a deepening pool in the bed of sand. The searing air riveted with an electrical howl that squalled from the shadowy machine's unfastened maw, a roar that could only belong to Mechagodzilla. The left side of its face covered in a leak of olive blood, the blood of Mothra, it slowly dripped to the ground like the drain of a hourglass.

"Doesn't that thing no when to stop." Sato rushed his words out.

"No, it doesn't, that's the reason why it was built. We leave now, no more questions."

Plunging force burst from MOGERA 2's rocket thrusters that surrounded his hips, feet, two that lined the back, and its giant main thruster that came out like a stubby tail from MOGERA 2's back. Shifting ladders being to climb the giant tank like machine's massive frame into the air, even though it was at a slow rate. The cabled chains that bond themselves to the final resting place of Godzilla began their strain as they tensed with pulling weight. The metal coffin hung underneath MOGERA 2's flying form, ready for transport.

"Launch!" Shinjo's words were lost against the filling drive of pushing rockets as they hurtled the machine through the sky embarked to the unknown, to what they feared, to the land of where the dead wouldn't stay dead. The land of the Shisa.


End file.
